Various inventions have been used and patented in the past for outdoor enthusiasts, thus showing the need and popularity of such inventions. None of the patents found, nor products seen, have combined the versatility of seat, leg and backrest positions with the ability to pivot or swivel quickly.
U.S. Pat. No. 984,939 issued to Krile, discloses a folding camp chair with a latched base and an adjustable back hinged to the seat. However it does not have a swivel base needed to quickly turn and locate sources of game, or other items of interest to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,783 issued to Collins, discloses a beach or lawn chair with a combination head rest and back rest. It also discloses a flexible seat with a similar seating position as the current invention. It too lacks the swivel base of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,661 issued to Harris, discloses a hunting chair with a swivel seat. It is also designed for portability. It does not include backrest, adjustable tilt or other features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,068 issued to Gleckler, discloses a camping chair with the ability to adjust the incline of the seat and back. This does not include the swivel of the present invention, and is more cumbersome in its folding and locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,265 issued to Nagan, discloses the classic chaise lounger. A lounge chair with legs, back rest and foot rest which engage in a variety of locking positions for comfort. They permit the elevation of the sitter to be varied. This disclosure, however, does not include the ability to swivel or pivot easily. It is also more bulky than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,190 issued to Wend, discloses a folding portable hunting seat. It is portable but does not have the number of variations of seat and backrest positions available in the current invention. It also does not include the ability to swivel or pivot easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,712 issued to Livingston, discloses a portable folding chair with a frame, upper and lower body support, which can be carried by the user. This method of reclining, however, does not automatically adjust the leg (thigh) support. It also requires some sort of strapping between the back angle support and the base of the chair to maintain support. The seat is not adjustable, and it does not include the ability to pivot easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,928 issued to Ransom, discloses a low profile seat with repositionable backrest. The leg assemblies have different heights to be positioned on uneven terrain. It also allows hunters a repositionable back rest which can be moved from one side to the other to change the direction of fire. Without the swivel, however, it does not allow the hunter to swing into position in ‘real time’ while hunting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,965 issued to Howell, discloses a hunting chair with a swivel base. It is not low profile which is important in cases where the hunter needs to be inconspicuous. It also does not allow the same type or number of reclining and seating positions as the current invention.